


Duel

by Rawrpeep



Series: The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dueling club, M/M, general HP knowledge recommended, sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrpeep/pseuds/Rawrpeep
Summary: Year 2.  What kind of warrior fights with a wand instead of a sword?  Certainly not these two.  Featuring a level of transfiguration and skill that two 12-year olds should definitelynotbe capable of.
Relationships: Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look, I’m actually posting part two! Yaaaaay. Buckle up, folks, we’re in for another ride.

**Duel**

Something was attacking the students.

Not that Ghirahim particularly cared, as long as he and his darling little Skychild were safe. He was confident that, should the mystery monster so much as _attempt_ to get near either of them, they’d slay it without a second thought. It was just one of the perks of being a seasoned warrior, after all.

But that’s where the problem was. They were in a _school_ full of _children_ with little to no combat practice, and, despite the fact that they were living in a post-war era, the teachers _were not helping_ these kids learn to protect themselves. The two teachers they’d had for Defense were utter garbage, and Ghirahim was more than tempted to stab them. Well, he’d lost his chance to stab the one from last year- the famous kid had apparently burned him to death and suffered no punishment, which was an impressive feat for an 11-year old- but the teacher they had now was fair game. The man was _infuriatingly_ inept, and Ghirahim was certain that his bokoblin armies were certified geniuses compared to the guy.

For some reason, the idiot had decided to start a club.

For dueling.

Which was something he had even _less_ experience with than the children.

When the pathetic teacher called for volunteers for a demonstration on disarming spells, Ghirahim had raised his hand, hoping that he could… _accidentally_ seriously harm the fraud.

Too bad he wasn’t chosen. Instead, a spoiled brat he was stuck rooming with and the famous kid were picked. Whatever. Ghirahim draped himself over Link’s shoulders with a dramatic sigh.

“Why did we even _come_ here. This so-called club is a _joke_.” The little knight shrugged beneath him.

“We can leave.”

“Oooor,” the miniature demon lord leaned in close to his companion’s ear, “we could show them a _real_ duel.” Link tilted his head at the suggestion, curiosity shining in his eyes. Ghirahim grinned.

“It looks like they’re going to split us into pairs for practice in a few minutes. The two of us are _obviously_ the most skilled out of everyone here, so we should give them a show.” The grin turned nasty and a bit mischievous. “Do you still have that needle from Transfiguration?”

“Mhm.”

“Good! Here’s what we’ll do...”

\------------

As Ghirahim had predicted, the students were indeed split off into pairs after the demonstration ended. Naturally, Link was his partner for this. And the idea did sound kinda fun, Link decided. He waited for his partner’s signal, trusting that the demon would wait for an appropriately dramatic time, or at least until all eyes were on them. They circled each other instead, briefly bowing to each other as instructed, before taking out their needles. Link took a deep breath and waved his wand in a complicated pattern, focusing entirely on the tiny piece of metal in his hand. The needle morphed before his eyes, elongating, widening, and changing shape.

What was once a matchstick-turned-needle was now a needle-turned-sword. It was simple in design, plain metal with no embellishments or decoration, the length of his arm, but was fully functional and fully sharp. Link looked up from his handiwork and noticed that Ghirahim was done with his own transfiguration.

It was a rapier, far more elegant than Link’s creation, but that wasn’t surprising. The demon just didn’t _do_ plain and simple. Said demon flashed a little smirk when their eyes met.

“Ready, Skychild?”

Link didn’t speak his agreement; he merely grinned back and slipped into a battle stance. Ghirahim slowly advanced, eyes calculating every movement Link made, and deflecting each of his blows. Both of them knew that this was only a warm-up, and they were playing more than anything. Their swords met with a clang and Link let out a short laugh. Ghirahim pressed forward, pushing him back a few steps.

“What’s so funny?” The tone wasn’t offended, thankfully. It was just as amused as his laugh.

“It’s like Skyview Temple all over again.”

“Pity that I can’t toss any daggers at you for old time’s sake.” The demon snickered as Link used the momentum of the next strike to flip up and behind him, causing the former to pivot and block the oncoming swipe.

They were about to cross swords again when someone hit them with Expelliarmus and sent their transfigured weapons flying. Link had the good grace to look at least a little ashamed, whereas Ghirahim just glared and pouted (though he would later deny that accusation). The latter huffed at the approaching teacher.

“Killjoy.”

\------------

They each gained several House Points for “advanced transfiguration” as well as three weeks of detention, as the caretaker’s assistants, for their efforts. It had been worth it, though, to see the looks on the crowd’s faces. The kids were _enthralled_ by their “totally wicked” sword fight, but the teachers were Less Than Amused. Even the Transfiguration professor was upset with them, though she was clearly impressed if those points were anything to go by.

The detentions were awful, but came with a silver lining. The inter-dimensional travelers had found a room that gave them just about anything they wanted… Not a way to get home, unfortunately, but replicas of the areas they were familiar with were fair game. Ghirahim favored sparring areas, and would set one up whenever he activated the room, whereas Link replicated Skyloft. Unfortunately, the room was unable to create people, so the “residents” were simply untouchable illusions going about daily business.

The room conjured tissues when the homesick boy began to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghirahim is a bad influence for preteen heroes. Also, I’m pretty sure that the whole “match into needle” thing was a first year transfiguration, but it worked out better for me here. Fight scenes are nooot my forte, ehehe. And this ended on a much sadder note than I intended, so… sorry about that. Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
